


QUEEN’S CONSCIOUS (DRABBLE SERIES)

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Regina’s thoughts before and after the curse.<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.<br/>-<br/>FROM PROMPT TABLE C ON ONCEUPONAPROMPT<br/>Wind, Heartbeat, Stop, Hot Cocoa, Detour</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRO HEADER

Title: QUEEN’S CONSCIOUS (DRABBLE SERIES TABLE C PROMPTS)

Rating: PG

Characters/Pairings: Evil Queen/Regina, Henry (Junior), Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret/Snow White 

Spoilers: MOSTLY PRE-SERIES

Disclaimer: ONCE UPON A TIME and its characters are not mine. 

Summary: Regina’s thoughts before and after the curse.

Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

FROM PROMPT TABLE C ON ONCEUPONAPROMPT COMMUNITY ON LIVEJOURNAL.COM  
Wind, Heartbeat, Stop, Hot Cocoa, Detour


	2. HE JUST STOPPED LOVING HER

HE JUST STOPPED LOVING HER   
(TABLE C, PROMPT 2: HEARTBEAT) (200)

Blood dripped from her hands as she held the heart of her father, the one man that loved her for who she is. Her father was the only one that loved her no matter what happened. Her hand could feel the warmth of the blood as it drained from the still beating heart. She watched it slow and then it stopped. She thought to herself, he just stopped loving me. 

She was overwhelmed by a wave of sadness and grief. She didn’t ever expect to feel this way. She thought it would be easy but it wasn’t. Her hand started to shake as she tried to put it in the pouch to carry it to the place she intended to cast the curse. 

She looked down at her father’s body. He looked so peaceful. She would never feel that peaceful, of that she was sure. The most gentle man in the world and she had murdered him for her own selfishness. She would never be relieved of this guilt. 

Rumplestiltskin said she would pay for what she was about to do. Now she knew what he meant. 

A tear fell on her father’s body where his heart had once been.


	3. THE DARK WINDS OF CHANGE

THE DARK WINDS OF CHANGE   
(TABLE C, PROMPT 1: WIND)(194)

The Evil Queen stood and watched as the dark wind of the curse whooshed through the valley leading into the Enchanted Forest. She was excited and a little frightened at what she had just started. She didn’t know what to expect but it had to be worth it. She had sacrificed far too much for it to not be worth it. There was always a chance that her actions had just set in motion her own doom. It was too late to stop it now.

In the palace of Prince James and Snow White, all was oblivious to the upcoming danger. They would soon feel the full force of her wrath. She would have the last laugh on them. She would make sure they were never happy again. 

She had the feeling that she had bitten off more than she intended. She sighed and fought back tears of fear. She shook off her emotions and steeled herself.


	4. IT’S A BOY!

IT’S A BOY!   
(TABLE C, PROMPT 5: DETOUR)(253)

She wasn’t planning on having a child but since she now had the opportunity she was going to take it. To be a mother was a dream that she thought she would never see come true. Rumple …. Mr. Gold was taking care of the details. She really didn’t care how he did it as long as he did. 

She asked Mr. Gold to get her a son. She would name him ‘Henry’ in honor of her father. Her father’s death was the sacrifice she had to make to be happy. She only wished that he could be here to see it. 

This child was a detour in her plan but he would be loved. She had planned to fall in love first but there were still no prospects. The curse may have changed everyone’s memory but no one seemed to be interested in her. 

There was a knock on her door. She took a deep breath and walked over to answer it. She sighed and opened the door.

Mr. Gold stood there with a well wrapped bundle in his hands. The bundle moved and made a slight whimper.

“Is that him?” She asked.

“Yes, this is your boy.” Mr. gold carefully put the small bundle inter her arms and turned to leave. He looked back. “Now you owe me a favor.”

“I suppose I do.” She frowned. “Thank you.”

Mr. Gold turned and walked down the path without a word. 

She cuddled the boy in her arms. “Hello Henry, I’m your mother.”


	5. SWEET CURIOSITY

SWEET CURIOSITY   
(TABLE C, PROMPT 4: HOT COCOA)(251)

She looked at Henry as he sipped the sweet hot cocoa with cinnamon. She wonders where he got his taste for it. It’s vile and far too sweet but it is the only indulgence she allows him. 

She looks around the diner. It’s quiet and nearly empty. The door opens and Mary Margaret Blanchard walks in. the teacher smiles and waves to Henry before taking a seat at a booth.  
“Ruby, I’ll have a hot cocoa with cinnamon on top and a menu.” Mary Margaret ordered form the waitress.

She looks up, curious. What were the odds that two people would like the same thing? Two people only connected by acquaintance? 

She had a thought. “Henry, do you have hot cocoa at school?”

“No, only here when we have dinner.” Henry took another sip of that vile stuff. 

“Why do you order it with cinnamon? Where did you get the idea?” Her curiosity was piqued. 

“I don’t know. I just like it that way.” Henry looked at her.

She saw Mary Margaret look up from her book. There was a similarity in their faces for just a moment. She was startled at the thought that pasted through her mind. They are related to each other.

She thought for a moment and dismissed it as not possible. She would have known if Mary Margaret was his mother. Mr. Gold had never said where he had found Henry but she knew it wasn’t Storybrooke.

It made her worry, but she didn’t know why.


	6. MAKE IT STOP AGAIN

MAKE IT STOP AGAIN   
(TABLE C, PROMPT 3: STOP)(311)

That damned clock moved again. It was now keeping perfect time once again. That wasn’t possible. The curse was supposed to make time stop. She was livid. Why had this happened? More importantly, how had this happened?

Everyone kept looking at the clock as they passed it. they seemed happy it was working. 

She saw something that startled her. Emma Swan was standing on the street. She thought she had told her to leave. She had been clear that this woman wasn’t welcome. Who really was this woman and was she affecting the clock and therefore the curse? 

She knew the only person that was able to reverse the curse would be the child of Snow White and Prince James. She never found the child even though she had searched everywhere when they had passed into this world. 

Emma Swan was Henry’s birth mother. How could the birth mother of her son be the child of the two people she hated the most in the world? Did Mr. Gold know who she was when he brought her Henry? Somehow she believed he did.

She watched as Emma talked to Mary Margaret Blanchard. She remembered that day in the diner when she saw the resemblance between Mary Margaret and Henry. What if it was true? Was Emma Swan was the one that would reverse the curse she had cast?

Waves of anger and fear overwhelmed her as she felt her chest tighten. It was if she was being reminded of what it took to make all of this possible. 

She must fight. She must make that damned clock stop again. If it was the last thing she did with her last dying breath, she had to stop Emma Swan from destroying everything she held dear. 

She could feel her world start to crack soon it would crumble if she didn’t do something.


End file.
